Arashi
Appearance Arashi has dark black hair and despite his age only looks to be in his early thirties, he keeps his hair and facial hair in a style more common for the fire nation rather than somebody from the water tribe, he wears standard water tribe clothes with little in the way of decoration except for the fire nation hair ornament. Personality Arashi is a light-hearted person given his position, always offering help in some form, he believes that promoting peace between the kingdoms is a better path to follow rather than the current trend of constant conflict but despite his peaceful intentions he is not afraid to used his bending abilities to protect those who cannot defend themselves, while being an advocate for peace he is no stranger to combat and has seen his fair share of fights during his time travelling. Back story He was born in the southern water tribe capital of harbour city and spent a good part of his childhood living in the city, like many other children he was taught basic water bending, which he took to like a fish to water, he would priorities his studies and training to water bending always trying to get better and impress the water bending masters. At the age of about 18 he had become a relatively strong bender in his own right but he felt constricted by the confines of the city and with nothing but his boat, a small crew of like minded individuals and a few belonging, he set off to explore and experience the other nations he had heard so much about, his first stop was in the southern portion of the earth kingdom where he learned about earth bending, he admired the great power of the earth benders but the lack of grace in their movement compared to water bending was one of the things he did dislike, that and that most inhabitants are about as blunt as the rocks they bend. He travelled north towards republic city, there he was amazed not only by the people but the city itself, the massive buildings where a far cry from the small villages he had been to in the earth kingdom, the multitude of different cultures impressed him, he learned more about the different kingdoms and improved his knowledge on elemental bending, he was especially interested in fire bending, while it was the opposite element to his own the movement, while far more aggressive where similar to how he controlled water, the movement flowed into each other in a similar fashion to water bending. During his time in republic city he took part in pro-bending to some success, his experience with pro bending improved his own bending skills greatly as he employed his knowledge and ability far more offensively and using it in tandem with the other two members of his team his decision making skills improved tremendously as he acted as the teams captain. After his time in republic city he moved towards fire nation territory, finally arriving in the fire capital he seek to learn more about fire bending after his experience in republic city with fire benders, he spent many year living in the fire capital learning and integrating the aggressive styles of fire bending with his water bending, he had gained a deep respect for fire benders and there way's and so he wore a traditional fire nation hair ornament to remind him of his time in the fire nation before he returned home. As soon as he returned to the southern water tribe he began teaching all that he had learned, he like to teach the younger generations, he had gathered so much knowledge on his travels he might as well teach the young populace, after some time he began to have a greater say in the actions of his people until he became a well respected member, eventually becoming the tribal chief of the southern water tribe.